The Bombay Institute
by AnneRee
Summary: Clary Fairchild, Jonathon Fairchild, Elaine Wane and Ryan Wane residents of Bombay Institute are given the most wonderful news one day. NY shadowhunters are coming to India. Will Clary and Jace who at first sight swears each other as archnemesis be a pair? an Indain shadowhunter lovestory!


**The News**

Elaine Wane ran as fast as her short legs would carry her to the training room where she had left her parabatai to train while she went to the library. They had been sparring when her little brother Ryan heralded there was a message. She had got the greatest message of her lifetime and had nearly fainted. "Clary! Clary!" she bawled when she neared the training room door. "Clarissa Adele, you wouldn't believe the message!" I exclaimed as I walked through the training door. Clary Fairchild was busy throwing her dagger and BULLS EYE! She turned to smirk at the little boy, Ryan whose dagger missed the centre by inches. He made a face at her and Elaine who was getting impatient stamped her feet. "Jeez, El! What is it!?"She acknowledged me. Clary Fairchild was in her training gear with her long red hair pulled in a high pony and soaked with sweat. "The shadowhunters from New York are coming for a vacation to India!" she squealed. "Who would want to come for a vacation to India?" (No offence I am from India. This was my bffs comment actually) she asked. Elaine agreed with her immediately. No need to blame the girls! Clary Fairchild along with her brother Jonathon Fairchild had lived in Californian Institute till she was 12 and her brother was 14. Though her family was part Indian she had lived with her cousins and was brought back to the Bombay Institute run by her parents when Elaine was arriving. Elaine Wane had lived in the Yorkshire Institute till she was 13 and her brother Ryan 8, that was before her parents had died and was sent here. Now for all the four children they were each others' family. Even though they accepted the life was not same in India like the West or Yorkshire they loved here for it held a unique happiness. They _belonged _here. "True" Elaine voiced her thought "but the point is they are coming! Clary, Isabelle, Alec and OH! Jace!" she finished in a high pitch. Clary Fairchild rolled her eyes. Elaine was fanatical about Jace Herondale and whereas Clary Fairchild just thought they were great shadowhunters but admitted they had good looks but certainly not like her parabatai. Elaine was head over heels. "Lane, you do realize Jace is older than us, from NY and a player, right?" Ryan asked with gravity. "Yes, _younger_ brother!" she emphasized the word 'younger' but most of the time he acted like the girls' elder brother and to balance it out Jonathon, Clary's elder brother acted like how Ryan should. "At least, Isabelle Lightwood is still available." Ryan continued. Both girls gaped at him. Did he just…? "Ryan Louis Wane! What did you just say? She is elder than you! How could you dirty- minded little horror" Elaine deadpanned. "I knew you were not an innocent brat! By the Angel, she is the same age as us and you…! I am disappointed in you!" Clary Fairchild stated. Both girls with their hands on their hips glared at the youngling. "El, he certainly is related to you!" Clary Fairchild concluded. Elaine was head over heels with every good looking guys including the shadowhunters from NY, One Direction, and all the actors and singers. Clary Fairchild on the other hand was not head over heels like the other girl. "You are related to me!" Elaine exclaimed acknowledging a resemblance for the first time. "Yeah! You didn't defy the laws of hereditary. Lane, Would you like Jon too as your younger brother." Clary Fairchild muttered. Jonathon had a lot of girlfriends. No one would say Clary Fairchild and Jonathon related not even for their looks. They were two extreme ends. More like Ryan and Clary if you are looking their character. Ryan burst out laughing. He had the nerve to laugh! Finally when he calmed down which took an unnecessary amount of time he said "I was actually saying Jon could have a go at her. Clary Fairchild sighed "How much ever I love my brother I don't want the Lightwood's life to be a failure!" "We care about her future which could be vibrant if you don't knock your nonsense into his head" Elaine finished. Clary Fairchild loved her brother and so did Elaine though not related but this was different. "I don't have to! He already has enough nonsense in him!" Ryan muttered. The door burst open the exact second to reveal the silver haired boy, Jonathon Fairchild. "What is happening?" he asked surveying the amused expressions. "The NY shadowhunters are coming" Elaine squealed. "Isabelle Lightwood?" Jon asked.

"Ana Jace Herondale" Elaine added. Clary hust rolled her eyes at them. "Let us show the Herondale who the boss is!" Jon muttered just as his phone blasted a new hindi song. "Hey Norah" Jon answered.

Clary scrunched her eyebrows together and Elaine raised an eyebrow at her. "Probably a new girl. You know how they are"Clary said. "C'mon we have to decide which dress I have to wear" Elaine said and pulled her out the training room. "Do you think I should dress Indian or Western? If it's Indian….." Clary zoned out for the rest of the conversation. It was going to be a memorable time with New Yorkers with Elaine and Jon. Poor Ryan..at least he has Max. Hmm…the Lightwood girl seems nice. Clary's train of thought stopped as she entered Lane's room. Oh! Here goes nothing!

**Plzz tell me how this is..!My first fanfic! Sorry for the short chap!**


End file.
